


If We Meet Again, Will You Still Remember?

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Characters may be a bit OOC, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sheva, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates, Tragic Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: “Hey Wesker, do you believe in reincarnation?”That was a question that had slipped into the dark crevices of his mind, never to be brought back to light ever again.But as Death stared in his face, it came back and he wondered.Did he?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	If We Meet Again, Will You Still Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This was like... something my brain farted out in the middle of the night a few days ago. 
> 
> I did post it originally on Tumblr but thought of also posting it here. It's more of a one-shot but if a lot of people actually like this, then maybe I could do a series of it I guess. 
> 
> So if you guys did enjoy this one-shot and would like a series of more of Wesker and Chris's adventures in this setting, let me know in the comments.

“Hey Wesker, do you believe in reincarnation?”

The question took Wesker aback, making him stop in the middle of his work. “What… made you ask such a question, Chris?”

The young man shrugged. “Just out of curiosity. I mean, I watched this movie and its plot revolved around two lovers from the past reincarnating and meeting each other in the modern era.”

“Didn’t know you were into romance, Chris.”

“Well, my little sister was visiting at the time and she thought it would be a good idea to watch it. I was dragged into it and I couldn't exactly say no to Claire. Hey hold on, you never answered my question.” 

“…I never contemplated it. I already have a lot of things under my plate so I don’t contemplate over such meager things.” And it isn't just from dealing with the paperwork in S.T.A.R.S. 

“Oh.” Chris went back to working on his papers again so Wesker figured that was the end of it when the brunette suddenly spoke up once more, “But let’s just say what if, and it’s a big what if, we do get reincarnated into another life, do you think we would remember each other?”

Wesker dropped his pen then and removes his shades, fixing a look at the brunette. “What makes you so sure that we would meet each other in this supposedly next life?”

Chris chuckled, “You and I are ‘partners’ remember? Don’t you think we would know if we see each other again?”

This made Wesker smirk. Getting up, the older man walks over to where Chris sat and ran his hand through the brunette’s hair. “I’d immediately recognize you if that is what you’re concerned about.”

If Chris was a puppy, his tail would have been wagging hard right about now. He beamed at Wesker’s remark and wraps his arms around the other man’s waist, resting his cheek against the blonde-haired man’s firm stomach.

“I would recognize you a mile away too.”

“Why? Is it because of the shades?”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh boisterously then. “That’s one part. But I’ll recognize that hair and that face easily enough in a crowd.”

Wesker shook his head. He wasn't one to be emotional but hearing Chris say he would recognize anywhere even in another life somehow made his heart skip. “Good to know.” He says softly.

* * *

He never recalled that conversation years later, too busy in trying to take down Umbrella and then his next plan on cleansing the world. But as he stood there waist deep in the searing lava and gazing up at the man whom he fell for years ago (still did despite how he tried to be rid of it) as pain wracked throughout his body, the memory of that night returned.

“CHRIS!” He yells out, his red eyes flashing not from anger nor from hatred but from hope. Hope that Chris still remembered that night. 

He was going to die regardless. He knew he lost. He was just glad that Chris was the one to finish him off. He would have no one else but him to do the deed. But before he leaves this world, he just needed to know.

The brunette seemed to hesitate, having noticed the look in Albert’s eyes and lowers the rocket launcher down slightly. His heart twisted painfully inside his chest as he knew what the other man was trying to silently convey to him.

To Sheva, Wesker’s yell was a yell full of fury and hatred but Chris knew better. After all, he had loved (and he still did) the other man once.

But to him, it was a call and a question. Of that night that he too had forgotten until now.

He nods discreetly, and he could see Wesker’s features soften slightly. Ever so slightly that to anyone else they would not have noticed it. He could feel the back of his eyes burn and it wasn’t from the heat of the volcano as he finally fired the launcher right at the man ending him.

He would never be able to get over Wesker’s death. All he could do was put up a front for everyone years down the line of his work even though his heart felt like a piece of it was missing.

So when he laid there among the rubble, bleeding out from the iron pipe rammed through his abdomen, he hoped that he would get to meet Wesker again in another life if there was one. He lets the darkness encroaching from the corners of his vision swallow him as flashes of his life with Wesker fleeted through his memories for the last time.

* * *

A familiar brunette walked down the sidewalk past crowds of people to the café he usually headed to before going to work. Thankfully, it wasn’t too crowded as it usually did at this hour so he would be able to get his usual drink quick enough. Stopping at the crosswalk, he looks up from the phone he was scrolling through and freezes when he saw an all too familiar person.

There on the other side of the street was a recognizable blonde-haired man that once upon a time in a previous life wore shades to hide those pale blue eyes that were now open for the whole world to see. Memories fleeted through his head as he recalled a life before. A life of love, betrayal, sorrow and longing.

As if the man felt the set of blue eyes upon him, the blonde-haired man looked up from his own phone and froze too when he saw the brunette as he too was then bombarded with his own memories of another life.

As the pedestrian light turned from red to green, the two men quickly ran towards the other as if they couldn’t long to be apart any longer, coming to meet right in the middle of the crosswalk. 

“I thought I would-.” Wesker panted.

“-never see you again.” Chris breathed out. 

Leaning in, they clutch the other’s hand and pressed their foreheads against each other, smiling softly as tears welled up in their eyes.

Maybe now, in this life, they would have a chance. A chance to be together and heal their broken hearts.

No Spencer. No Umbrella. No bio-terrorists.

Just a normal world where the choices of an insane man and his need to become a god would not have any impacts on their livelihood and they couldn’t ask for more of it.

“Albert.”

“Christopher.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

“Maybe now-.”

“We can be-.”

“Together.” They both said, pulling back slightly then to kiss the other not caring of the sea of people passing by them or the strange looks aimed at them.

All that mattered was the one in front of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of it? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
